Team Friendship's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting
Team Friendship's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Cartoon Network crossover film. Plot Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is having their annual five-year reunion with their creators. While seeing what the creators of all their friends are like, both Bloo and Mac begin to wonder who and where Wilt's creator is. They ask him where his creator is and ask about what kind of person he or she is, but as soon as they pester him with continuous questions, Wilt anxiously runs away from the scene. Later that night, Bloo wakes up after hearing some noise. Heading downstairs, he spots Wilt, and overhears that he has decided to temporarily run away from Foster's in order to settle the score with a mysterious enemy. This results in a chase around the world, in which Bloo, Mac, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, police officer Nina Valerosa (Eduardo's creator), Douglas, and Adam (Coco's nerdy caretakers who are madly in love with Frankie) attempt to bring Wilt back home. They make it to the nearest bus station, but Wilt has already left. However, Nina is able to find out his route, revealing several stops along the way. They quickly head to his next stop. Wilt arrives at the next bus station, and sits down. Upon sitting, he finds an umbrella, and takes it to the lost and found. In the lost and found, he finds a little teddy bear imaginary friend named Foofy Woogums. She explains to Wilt that her family stopped in the same bus station but lost her and has been in the lost and found for several months. Wilt promises to take her back to her family, throwing him off schedule. Shortly after he leaves with her, the Foster's gang arrives at the bus station just missing Wilt, and they found out that Wilt has suddenly changed course. They drive off and continue to look for him. The next day, as Wilt and Foofy get off the bus, Foofy is worried that her creator won't want her anymore. However, Wilt convinces her that she probably has missed her very much and that she has nothing to worry about. They arrive at her creator's home, and have an emotional reunion. As a reward, the family pays for Wilt's train tickets as he tries to get closer to where he's going. While waiting at the train station, Wilt spots an elderly farmer struggling to get hay into a machine that makes haystacks. He sees that he has two hours until his train arrives, so he decides to help him out by converting the hay into hay-like basketballs and shooting them into the machine to make the haystacks. While doing so, Wilt reveals why his creator imagined him, stating that his creator had a big passion for basketball and needed a guide to help him get better. As this is going on, the Foster's gang arrive at the home of Foofy's family, and find out that Wilt is at the nearest train station. The head over there to see that Wilt is not there, and assume that he has already left, so they rush over to his next stop. After many hours, Wilt finally finishes the farmer's work, but unfortunately has missed his train the process. The farmer offers him his tractor as a symbol of gratitude, and Wilt heads off on the tractor. The following morning, Wilt is riding through a suburban neighborhood, and notices that many of the lawns have high grass. Using the tractor, Wilt begins to mow all of the overgrown lawns. While mowing, Wilt spots a group of kids playing basketball, and a flashback sequence begins. In the flashback, we see Wilt, with two working eyes and arms, teaching basketball to his young creator, who is revealed to be a little boy. As training goes well, two neighborhood kids challenge them to a game of basketball, and they win, with the other neighborhood kids congratulating them. The flashback ends, and Wilt sadly looks away from the kids playing basketball, and continues to drive off on the tractor mowing overgrown lawns. Several hours later, Wilt finally finishes mowing all the lawns, making him even more delayed. He then spots three men putting furniture into a moving van. After seeing one of them get injured, Wilt reluctantly offers them help. He completes loading up the truck, and finds out that his tractor is out of gas. The three men offer him a ride in the back of the truck. While in the back, Wilt slowly watches the ride become more and more chaotic, and the truck eventually comes to an abrupt stop. The back of the truck opens, and Wilt is greeted by several police officers. The officers arrest Wilt for assisted burglary, making Wilt realize that those three men were actually criminals. The following morning, the Foster's gang checks out of a motel, and are about to give up on their mission and just hope that Wilt decides to come back in the near future. While going in the bus, they spot the same three criminals trying to hot-wire the bus. Nina attempts to question them, but they refuse to answer. With the help of Eduardo terrorizing them, Nina is able to find out where Wilt is: in jail. They resume their mission, and quickly head over there. While Wilt is sitting in a jail cell with four other inmates, they all explain how they ended up in jail, trying to see who is the toughest in the group. This leads to Wilt explaining more of his backstory. He explains to the inmates why he was created, and how his creator was so proud of all of his accomplishments with Wilt. However, one kid in the neighborhood was very jealous of them, so one day he imagined a basketball playing imaginary friend of his own, and challenged Wilt and his creator. Wilt sadly reveals that he and his creator lost that game, making Wilt believe that he had crushed his creator’s dreams. The Foster's gang arrive at the police station Wilt was taken into, and find out that he was sent over to the nearest courthouse, so they rush over there. At the courthouse, they found out that Wilt was set free by the court due to his good deed of mowing all of the overgrown lawns in the suburban neighborhood. Outside the courthouse, the gang are on the verge of giving up once again, with Mac trying to convince them not to. Nina agrees with Mac and tries to figure out if there any clues regarding where Wilt is going, and why he left. After thinking about Wilt's strange behavior at the reunion, and how nobody at Foster's has ever seen his creator, they assume that Wilt must be after him. They try to figure out who he is, and upon investigation on the internet, Mac discovers the identity of Wilt's creator. They discover his whereabouts, and head to the nearest airport on a flight to Japan. Wilt finally arrives at his destination: the basketball court he and his creator used to play at. There, he is greeted by an imaginary friend from his past: a basketball scoreboard friend named Stats. Stats wonders why Wilt is back, and Wilt reveals that he is back for a rematch against Foul Larry, the imaginary friend Wilt mentioned to his prison inmates. Wilt and Larry play a game of one on one basketball, during the game we get another flashback scene: a glimpse at the end of Wilt's first basketball game with Larry. In the flashback, Larry goes for the game-winning shot, and as Wilt attempts to block it, he sees that his creator is about to get crushed by Larry. Wilt quickly decides to ignore the shot and save his creator. He does so, but in the process gets his arm crushed, gets a lazy eye after being hit with it by the basketball, and loses the game. The flashback ends, and the game continues. In the end, Wilt loses again. As Wilt lies down on the ground in defeat, claiming that his creator will never forgive him, he is greeted by his creator, Jordan Michaels, a now grown-up professional basketball player. Along with that, the Foster's gang are with him as well. They explain how they were on the run for Wilt for days, and eventually believed him to be in Japan with Jordan. They found Jordan as he was filming a commercial, but Wilt wasn't there. The gang explained to Jordan the whole situation, and he flew them back to his hometown on his private jet where he believed Wilt was. After Wilt gets caught up with his friends, Jordan tells Wilt that he was never upset with Wilt, but only with himself. He stated that he looked for him everywhere after that game years ago but was unable to find him, and explained how he not only made him a better basketball player, but made him a better person. Jordan shows Wilt infinite gratitude and calls him a hero, and the two hug. Jordan gives everybody a ride back home on his private jet. After being reunited with Wilt, Jordan offers to give Wilt fame and a place to stay in his mansion, but Wilt decides to stay back at Foster's so that someday he can be adopted by another kid who would need an imaginary friend like him. However, Wilt agrees that he will visit Jordan as much as he wants. The following morning, the reunion has come to an end. Eduardo says goodbye to Nina, and Coco says goodbye to Douglas and Adam. Along with that, the gang decided to bring several imaginary friends from Wilt and Jordan's hometown to Foster's, including Stats and Larry, who has now been forgiven by Wilt after being touched by his and Jordan's reunion. The special ends with Wilt and Jordan playing a lopsided game of one-on-one basketball at Foster's, with Wilt winning predominantly by shooting the ball through the hoop, having it bounce back into his hands, and shooting it again. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * During this film, , Princess Anna, go with Wilt on his journey, while the rest of the team and friends joined to find Wilt and their friends. * As Anna tells Wilt about her own tragic past with Elsa, flashbacks from are used as well as a flashback to the song “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?” is also used. Songs # Main Adventures Intro # ????? – All heroes sans # ????? – Wilt # When She Loved Me – Sarah McLachlan # Do You Want to Build a Snowman? – Anna () # No Way Out – Phil Collins # Legend You Were Meant To Be – The Rainbooms # End Credits – No Way Out – Phil Collins # End Credits – # End Credits – # End Credits – Hope Shines Enteral – The Rainbooms and choir Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Cartoon Network crossovers